


ven a bailar conmigo

by lilykat



Series: if i fell in love with you, would you bring me the moon (or broken beer bottles and fresh war wounds)? [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilykat/pseuds/lilykat
Summary: Yellow plays music through the ships speakers, dancing and fluff ensues (but doesn't last long).
Relationships: Black & White (Among Us), Black/White (Among Us)
Series: if i fell in love with you, would you bring me the moon (or broken beer bottles and fresh war wounds)? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	ven a bailar conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> tw: description of a panic attack at the end.
> 
> This is part of a series but it's not super important to have read the first part to understand this one. I forgot to mention in the fic but this takes place a few days after the first part.

Black grumbled curses as he typed in the wrong command for the fourth time. He flopped back against the chair trying to dig through his memory to remember what the captain had said. He cracked open his eyes when he heard White snort behind him and then reach over his shoulder to type it in correctly. 

“You could have done that so much sooner,” he huffed and pushed himself off the chair to punch White in the arm, muttering more curses under his breath.

White smiled wide, “I had faith in you.”

He grumbled and pointed a frustrated finger to the hallway, “Your turn.” White smiled at him again before heading into the hallway. Black stewed in his frustration as he followed him to whatever White had to do last. 

Thankfully White finished up pretty quickly but Black was still mad, leaning against the wall with sharp angry lines in his body. “Want to go to the deck,” White asked, his voice soft and calming.

Black perked up a little, still a little ruffled but he nodded and let himself be led to the observation deck. They passed a couple of people in the hallway, all of them waving distractedly as they hurried around the ship.

Black breathed a little easier and could feel his anger melting away as the door shut behind them. He felt a little guilty for being so angry at White. “Sorry, I just- I’m tired. I didn’t get enough sleep last night,” he explained. He pulled his gloves off and tossed them onto a nearby crate, stretching his fingers once they were free. He zipped the suit down until it was at his waist and pulled his arms out of the sleeves before tying them around his waist to keep it from falling completely. It always got so warm in the suits.

He saw White's gloves join his on the crate but he kept his suit on, a brilliant white which worked nicely with his hair which was now a little past his shoulders. White had half of it pulled into a messy bun today and Black would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. 

Black ran a hand through his hair, grimacing a little. It was sweaty and he really wanted a shower. “I can’t wait ‘till everyone is finished and I can finally take a shower ‘cause my hair feels gross.” He shook his head at himself and a few strands stuck to his forehead. Maybe he was more sweaty than he thought. He wiped his hands on his undershirt, frowning as he did.

White was about to reply, most likely something snarky, but he got cut off by Yellow's voice coming through the ship's speakers. “I’m turning on some music and none of you could do anything about it ‘cause I’m locking myself in here but if you have requests I’ll fulfill them.” Seconds later music filled the ship. And because it was Yellow controlling the music, it was upbeat and jazzy and made Black start tapping his feet. 

He laughed at Yellow's antics and distantly he could hear someone banging on the door to the cockpit and calling Yellow's name and only getting her laughter in return. He smiled and turned around to face White who standing completely still with a grin on his face. “You’re not the dancing type, huh?”

White shook his head no but smiled a little more when Black began dancing around him, the music getting a little louder as Yellow probably turned up the volume. “Dance! We’re alone, no one’s around to see how horrible you are at it,” Black laughed, spinning closer to White before dancing away.

He laughed and shook his head no again but he was delighting in watching Black dance.

“Come on! Please,” he pleaded, shuffling closer to White and placing his hands on his shoulders as he moved his hips from side-to-side, never wanting to stop moving.

He said no again and moved away from Black's grip on his shoulders.

“ _Come on, dance with me_ ,” he uttered softly in Spanish, placing his hands on White's hips and slowly helping him loosen up. “Please?”

White gave in then, letting himself be moved by Black as a smile grew on his face. He eventually got into it and didn’t need Black's hands anymore to keep him moving. They danced in circles around each other, occasionally bumping into things around them and laughing loudly and freely when they did. 

The upbeat music played for a couple more minutes before it switched to something slower. Black wanted to reach out and grab White so they could dance together but he kept his arms by his side and slowed down until he stopped dancing completely. He was a little out of breath and sat down in the middle of the room and pulled his knees to his chest. He couldn’t see White since the shorter man was standing somewhere behind him but he startled when White spoke. His deep and low voice stumbling clumsily over the Spanish words Black had spoken earlier.   
  
Black chuckled and twisted around to look at him, surprised when there was a hand outstretched towards him. White said the words again, still clumsy but a little more sure of himself. He grabbed it and was pulled directly into White who wrapped his arms around his waist and started a gentle sway. Black leaned down to press his forehead into White's shoulder and awkwardly wrapped his arms around him. He felt White lean a little into his head, his nose brushing against his neck and his breaths tickling the hair at the nape of his neck. Black didn’t want to look at him, feeling that it would be too intimate, too close together, too vulnerable. 

The words he spoke next were muffled into White's shoulder, “ _I can’t sleep without you by my side_.”

“What?”

He pulled his head away, slipping a smile onto his face, “I said you suck at dancing.”

White laughed but he kept them swaying. He surprised Black when he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. His eyes were closed but he had a small grin on his face.

Black no longer had air in his lungs and his eyes were wide. He was afraid of breathing and ruining the bubble they were in. He was afraid White would come to his senses and move away, leaving him alone in the deck and ignoring him for a few days. Black panicked and backed away, “Shit! I-I forgot I have one more thing to do,” he hurried the words out and quickly grabbed his gloves and rushed out of the room. 

He bumped into Cyan in the hallway and apologized as he ran to crew quarters and into his room. He locked the door behind him and struggled out of his suit. His breathing came in harsh breaths as he couldn’t pull the suit off. His eyes blurred with tears and his chest felt tight and his lungs were dry and he didn’t even register the pain of his knees slamming into the metal ground. He did, though, distantly hear the sound of a soft knock on his door. 

He hoped it was White but he didn’t want it to be him.

He tugged uselessly at his shirt as he awkwardly crawled to the door and reached up to flick the lock. The door opened immediately and White hurried in, closing and locking the door behind him. He felt strong but gentle hands help him out of the suit and Black was finally free. His chest heaved as he tried to get as much air into his lungs as possible, his fingernails digging painfully into the tops of his thighs.

“Slow breathes, okay?” White was kneeling with him and he grabbed one of Black's hands and splayed it on his stomach, “Follow my breaths.”

Black tried following and eventually after a few minutes he was breathing at a much more normal pace than before. Exhaustion rolled over him and he slumped down onto his back, enjoying the cold of the metal ground seeping into his skin. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed out softly.

“Is that a curse,” White asked, still kneeling and looking down at him, a cautious grin on his face but his body was taut with worry.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “ _I can’t sleep without you by my side_.”

“What does that mean?”

He shook his head and waved it away with his hand. “I’m gonna try to take a nap.” He stood up and crawled onto his bed. He turned onto his side and saw White still kneeling on the floor. “I’ll be fine,” he reassured. He hoped White would ignore his words and stay.

White sighed and stood. He walked over to him and brushed a strand of Black's hair away from his forehead, “If you need me you know where I am.” He turned the lights off as he left and Black cried into his pillow as he fell asleep.


End file.
